NCIS 2
by Michelle Rodriguez 2
Summary: A story that I worked Very hard on and that I hope you will like


This story is told from the P.O.V. of Kate Todd.  
NCIS2

Abigail "Abby" Scuito: Paulie Perrette Kate Todd: Sasha Alexander Anthony "Tony" Dinozzo: Michael Weatherly Leroy Jethro Gibbs: Mark Harmon Timothy McGee: Sean Murray Donald "Ducky" Mallard: David McCallum Ziva David: Cote de Pablo

[One day in NCIS Headquarters Tony, McGee, and Gibbs were sitting at their desks when I walk in with Ziva not far behind.]

(Ziva) Who is this person? I found her outside with one of our ID cards and she wasn't able to get in. apparently it expired.

(Tony) Kate?

(Kate) Yes DiNozzo, And who is this? And why is she sitting at my desk?

(Ziva) My name is Special Agent Ziva David.

(Kate) Israel? Since when did we get Agents from Israel?

(Ziva) Chutzepah.

(Gibbs) Calm down Ziva Honey. We'll get this all sorted out in no time.

(Ziva) Wait, if you are Kate Todd, Then why exactly was I sent to kill my brother?

(Kate) Who is she talking about? And Why is she still in my seat?

(Ziva) Lelitov, I will be downstairs with Abby until you get this whole thing sorted out. Okay?

(Gibbs) That's fine with me Ziver.

[Ziva walks down to Abby's lab and see's her working on one of her many computers.]

(Abby) Ziva? what're you doing down here? Do we have another case? Is Gibbs heading down?

(Ziva) No, A person whom we thought was dead came back to life.

(Abby) Who?

(Ziva) A woman named Kate Todd.

(Abby) But, Kate's dead. And if she's not. What's going to happen to you? Where will you go?

(Ziva) I do not know.

(Abby) Know what. If she is you can stay with me. What about now?

(Ziva) Abby, I got no where to go. I can't go back to Israel, As soon as I get there I'll be dead. The Mossad want's me dead.

(Abby) You can stay with me. I don't mind.

(Ziva) Toda.

(Kate) What does that mean by the way?

(Ziva) Chutzepah. Il no Qierro de nat zepu.

(Kate) Okay. No clue what you just said but for some reason I'm scared.

(Abby) You should be. She's a trained assasin for Mossad.

(Kate) So why hasn't she killed Tony yet?

(Ziva) I nearly have a number of times. I just decided my job was more important. And don't talk about me like I am not here. It is rude. So is daydropping.

(Kate) Huh?

(Abby) I think you mean Eavesdropping.

(Ziva) Yes, That is what I ment. Toda Abby.

(Kate) What does Toda mean?

(Ziva) It means Thank you in Hebrew.

(Kate) What about the other stuff?

(Ziva) It means How Dare you. Don't you know better than to listen to others conversations.

(Kate) Humph, What are you anyways. In Israel are you the princess?

(Ziva) I was the Mossad leaders daughter. but that won't save me from being killed if I get sent back. So what has Gibbs decided.

(Kate) I'm going to go and work with the FBI or Secret Services. You need this position more than I do.

(Ziva) Thank You Kate. But you were here before I was.

(Kate) But they like you more then they ever liked me. Even with your Murduring of the english language.

(Ziva) I do not Murder the english language. I just do not know very many english words, so I mix english and hebrew. It is what I am used to doing and it also seems to keep them entertained. So Abby you want to go upstairs to see the rest of the team?

[Ziva, Abby and I all go upstairs to the main office room where McGee, Tony, and Gibbs are sitting at their desks. Ziva walks into the view of all of them and clears her throat for their attention. Gibbs and the rest of the team look at her.]

(Gibbs) Oh, Ziva I need you and Agent Todd to go undercover.

(Kate) Okay, where.

(Ziva) And as what?

(Gibbs) As a Lesbian couple. You two will be sharing a room. A Bed, Bathroom, and Shower.

(Kate) Are you kidding me? I don't think she likes me very much.

(Ziva) Once again you talk about me as if I'm not here. I'll do this. I do not mind. And I like you just fine Agent Todd. They might think one of us is a Federal Officer they just won't know which one. And they won't suspect the both of us.

(Gibbs) Your undercover names will be Lisa and Katrina. Ziva your Lisa and Kate you are Katrina.

[In Ziva and my hotel room.]

(Kate) Okay, so how should we do this?

(Ziva) Just pretend that you are with your boyfriend. Picture your boyfriend where I am standing. I'll just go along with what you are doing. okay?

(Kate) Okay, um...Don't you have a boyfriend?

(Ziva) Nope. No girlfriend either. Had one once so it isn't a stretch. Not for me anyways. Have you ever had a girlfriend before?

(Kate) Yeah, I actually have. Not to long ago. And I don't have a boyfriend either. Shouldn't we start kissing now?

(Ziva) Okay,

[Ziva kisses me and at first I am surprised by the force of it then I respond with equal force and passion We soon end up on the bed. I'm taking off Ziva's shirt and unbuttoning her pants. Ziva also takes off my shirt and pants she trails kisses down my neck to my collarbone and nipp's at the skin there which causes me to moan in pleasure she then kisses my abdomin, then down and licks me. Once again I moan this time followed by her name, Her real name, not the undercover one. Ziva nipps me on my inner theigh, then we hear McGee's Voice.]

(McGee) Kate? Where's Ziva?

(Kate) Bite me.

[Ziva bite's me again on my abdomin then appears out from under the sheet.]

(Ziva) Yes Katie.

(Tony) Woah, Hello again Ziva.

(Kate) Go away Tony.

(Tony) Kate, You look Hot.

(Ziva) Chutzepah.

(Tony) Fine. bye girls.

(Gibbs) Now h-What the hell? You have about three days to get used to the place before you go undercover.

(Kate) So, You knew this didn't you Ziva?

(Ziva) Well yes, But I did mean to tell you. Forgive me?

(Kate) Yeah, I forgive you. Gibbs can we have some privacy please?

(Gibbs) Okay, But Ziva I want to talk to you later on the phone.

(Ziva) Okay. Talk to you later Gibbs.

[Ziva hangs up her headset and goes into the bathroom where I am waiting with the shower running.]

(Ziva) Do you want to continue from where we left off in the bedroom or do you want to take a shower alone.

(Kate) I'd like you to join me. If that's alright with Gibbs.

(Ziva) I really do not care either way what Gibbs thinks. He is not here with us right now.

[After Ziva and I are done in the shower Ziva goes back into the main room to call Gibbs. She calls the number and it rings three times after the fourth ring Gibbs picks up.]

(Gibbs) Gibbs.

(Ziva) It's Ziva. What did you want to talk about?

(Gibbs) Huh? Oh yeah How the hell were you able to get Tony out of the room so fast? It was like you were in the room instead of just on the camera. Whatever you said scared the hell outta him. It made McGee laugh.

(Ziva) Well, I'm happy I amuse you. I do not know how I'm able to scare him so much but apparently it's a gift. Maybe it's my training.

(Gibbs) Maybe. Hm...That's interesting...

(Ziva) What's interesting?

(Gibbs) Looks like you and Kate don't have to be undercover for this to work. Ziva tell Kate that the both of you have the rest of the week off.

(Ziva) But Gibbs I'm still able to work.

(Gibbs) That's an order Agent David.

[Gibbs hangs up the phone.]

[Ziva swears in Arabic.]

(Kate) I don't have to ask what that means. He took us off the case didn't he.

(Ziva) Yes. He did. for the whole week.

(Kate) Shit. Know what, We're going back there

(Ziva) You might be able to risk your job doing that but I can't If I lose this job I'm back in Israel. I do not want to have to go back there, They will kill me. I am an embarrasment to the Mossad. And my family I was told so by my cousin Julius. I deserve to be dead.

(Kate) If you get sent to Israel I'm going to go with you. They won't be able to kill the both of us. They won't kill US Federal Agent's If they do, They'll be declaring war on the U.S. Then Nobody from Israel will be able to come into the states. They'd be sentencing themselves into Exile.

(Ziva) You're right they wouldn't do that. Then they wouldn't even be able to access the Hamas.

(Kate) How many murderous groups do you have in Israel?

(Ziva) Hmm...The Hamas, The Mossad, Only two why?

(Kate) Don't know just seem's like alot more.

(Ziva) The Mossad and the Hamas even have their own schools and training programs. The only age limitation that they have for Mossad is that they won't allow children under three years old. I was the leaders daughter so they trained me as soon as I could walk. I was One and a half. The other thing about Mossad, They don't normally train Women. Tali and I were the only ones trained and that was because of my father. He's probbably dead by now though, I hope it's safe to go back there. Let's go,

[Ziva and I go back to the NCIS office area and see McGee and Dinozzo.]

(Kate) McGee, Dinozzo, Where's Gibbs?

(Tony) M-TAC Wait I thought he gave you the week off? What are you doing here?

(Gibbs) Exactly what I was going to ask. Todd, David my desk now. I thought I gave you a Direct Order Special Agent David.

(Ziva) You did Gibbs but I don't like getting taken off the case within the first five minutes, I thought we were doing just fine. I thought we were convincing as a couple.

(Gibbs) A little too convincing. I thought you were a couple and I'm the one who put you undercover. Don't you remember what rule 12 is?

(Kate) Never date a co-worker. Alot of good that did you. You dated Director Sheppard. So let me date one of my Co-Workers.

(Gibbs) Okay, and who do you choose to date?

(Kate) Ziva David. Is that okay with you Ziva?

(Ziva) That's fine with me.

(Gibbs) Good, cause you'll be accompianing Ziva to Israel, To speak with Eli or whomever is the leader of the Mossad now.

(Kate) But...Gibbs you'll be sentancing her to death.

(Gibbs) No, I won't...They decided to let you live. The Mossad just want to talk to Ziva and her NCIS handeler. He's very impressed that we're not dead yet. Because Ziva was one of their more Volitile Officers.

(Ziva) I will cooperate with NCIS in their attempt to talk with the Mossad. But if anyone ends up dying I will kill you.

(Vance) Okay, How long has she been a Mossad Agent?

(Ziva) Since I was 1 and a half.

(Gibbs) Gear up we got a Dead Marine Kate and Ziva you're coming too.

(Ziva) Coming Gibbs.

(Kate) Right behind you Gibbs.

(Tony) On your six boss.

(Gibbs) McGee you stay here and try to help Abby.

(McGee) On it Boss.

(Gibbs) Tony as soon as we get there seal off the area.

(Tony) On it Boss.

(Gibbs) Ziva when we get there could you try and control the crowd?

(Ziva) Okay Gibbs. I'll see you there. Wait where am I going ?

(Gibbs) Oh yeah. I'll go with you.

(Ziva) I'm driving.

(Gibbs) Okay,

[Ziva, Gibbs, Tony, and I get to the crime scene where Ziva tapes off the area and hold's back a few curious passers by. Everyone is yelling at Ziva to let them by so she says the first thing that comes to her mind.]

(Ziva) Shikitpavakisha. Everyone Shut the hell up.

[The crowd is silent for a few minutes but then they all start talking at the same time again. Ziva swears multiple times in Hebrew then yells again at the crowd.]

(Ziva) You all need to be silent, Our Agents need to concentrate and they cannot do that when everyone is yelling. So Shut up. Please.

[Everyone's silent again and this time it lasts until the NCIS team leaves. Ziva goes with them and is releaved when they get back to the office.]

(Gibbs) Ziva you did a really good job with controlling the crowd.

(Kate) It's always pretty hard to control the crowd at a crime scene. You did way better than I ever would have. I'm guessing that if they'd tried that when you first got here that you would've hurt someone.

(Ziva) That is correct. But I've learned to control that part of me. Now the only time that part comes out is when someone shoots a gun aimed towards one of my team mates.

(Tony) Or if someone knocks out Gibbs. You sure kicked that marine's ass.

(Ziva) I did didn't I?

(Kate) What Marine?

(Ziva) Corporal Damon Werth, or Corporal Punishment.

(Kate) You beat up a Corporal?

(Ziva) He started it. He kicked Gibbs, Punched Tony and broke his nose, He gave me a big bruise over my right eye. But after that I kicked his ass.

(Kate) Heh, heh. Good for you. What happened to McGee?

(McGee) He, he dislocated my shoulder and threw me at a box. All I could do was watch Ziva kick the corporal's ass. Then Ziva got chewed out by Abby for being so calm after us getting hurt.

(Kate) Ziva, I am so sorry that Abby got mad at you for that, Is she any better with you, Do you get along better?

(Ziva) We do. Hey Fornell,

(Tobias) Agent David, Agent Di-note-zo, Agent McGee, I'm here to speak to your Boss, Where is he?

(Gibbs) Right behind you Fornell, now what do you want to talk to me about?

(Tobias) Why do you still have my Agent? I was told that you needed to borrow her for an Undercover assignment and after that I'd have her back. Agent Todd get back to the Jefferson building. Immediately, You will be accompanied by Agent Sacks.

[I look at Ziva, Then quietly follow Agent Sacks out of the building. Ziva glares angrily at Fornell then stalks after Sacks and me.]

(Tobias) Now what did I do to Incour the wrath of Agent David?

(Gibbs) You yelled at Kate. And you took her away. You think she should be happy after you did that to her Girlfriend?

[Outside with Agent Sacks, me, and S.A. David.]

(Sacks) What are you doing out here? Come to say goodbye to me? Are you gonna miss me?

(Kate) I wouldn't provoke her Sacks. She's Pissed. Hey Zi baby calm down I'll come and visit. And you know you could always visit me.

[Ziva throws herself at me and envelopes me in a really tight hug.]

(Ziva) I'm gonna miss having you around K. I. I promise I'll visit you whenever I can. Fornell be Damned.

(Sacks) So you do have a heart.

[Ziva turns faster then Sacks can follow and Slugs him really hard in the shoulder and Glares angrily at him too.]

(Ziva) Watch what you say Slacks.

(Sacks) How many times do I have to tell you people it's Agent Sacks.

(Ziva) I got it, I got it...Agent Slacks. What?

(Kate) Come on baby be nice.

(Ziva) Fine. Fornell.

(Tobias) David. So are you ready to go Agent Todd? Have you said all your goodbyes to your little friends?

(Gibbs) I'd watch it Tobias Ziva's pissed you don't want to make her angrier. Do you?

(Tobias) I guess not.

[I kiss Ziva on the lips and then follow after Fornell and Agent Sacks.]

(Ziva) I'm gonna miss her Gibbs...

(Gibbs) She'll visit. I'm sure, You want to visit Abby? You'll get cheered up.

(Ziva) I...I kinda want to stay depressed for now.

(Gibbs) So long as it Doesn't affect your work that's fine by me.

[The next week Fornell shows up with Slacks and me, Both in Expensive FBI Suits. Fornell sit's at Gibbs's Desk and I wander over and perch myself on Ziva's desk. We see that The team isn't here but Tony is.]

(Kate) Dinozzo, where is the rest of the team?

(Tony) Out, Why you miss your Girlfriend?

(Ziva) Just because your a member of my team Tony doesn't mean I won't Kill you. Hey Katie baby.

(Kate) Hey Zi. Boss?

(Tobias) Go on Todd.

(Kate) Let's go out for Coffee Zi.

[Ziva and I go out to the Farthest Coffee-Shop from NCIS and order their drinks. I get a JavaChip and Ziva get's the same, we both get Grande's with Whip Cream. then we wait, After a little while The Bartenders walk out with our drinks and hand them to us. Then I see two strange suits. I point this quietly out to Ziva who nod's showing that she saw them earlier. She swiftly stands up and we walk out the door. They follow us into an Ally. Then Ziva spins around and Pins them to the Wall.]

(Ziva) Why are you following us?

(Mossad) Not her, Just you "Agent" David.

(Ziva) My father sent you? What is your name?

(Mossad) Why, You want to add me to your Hannukah List? Ow, Fine My name is Namid.

(Ziva) Ehiel? I thought you were dead.

(Namid) Your father's Idea. He thought I'd be able to do better Undercover work if everybody thought I was dead.

(Ziva) And who's your friend?

(Michael) It's me Zivaleh, Michael. Director David thought it'd be better for everyone involved if I was dead as well.

(Ziva) But Tony shot you Four times and You had a Shard of glass in your Side, You died in my arms. Fuck are you a Vampire? I'm right aren't I you're Vampires.

(Michael) And who is this?

(Ziva) She is none of your Buisness Vampire. I am Calling Buffy and Faith. To let them know that there's Vampires in D.C.

[Ziva call's Buffy and Faith and Faith picks Up.]

{Hey Ninja,}

(Ziva) Hey Faith, Can you and buffy get down here, Like now. There's Vampires. And I need backup.

{We're on our way Ninja, Hold on tight, We should be there like.}

(Faith) Now. Hey Ninja.

(Ziva) Faith, Buffy. Cora.

(Cora) Hey, So where are the Vampires?

(Ziva) Namid and Michael, They're both supposed to be dead, And I hear no heartbeats.

(Faith) Those're Vampires alright, But It's Daytime, How're they walking around without Frying? Fuck They must've gotten ahold of the Ring of Amarra. And made a Copy. B. We'll need to think of another plan of Dusting these Bastards. Ninja. Bring your friend. We're going back to England.

(Ziva) But, What about my team? We can't leave them here without protection. Take Kate then call me after Buffy and Mr. Giles has come up with a solution.

(Faith) No way. Cora take Ziva and her friend back to England, I'm staying back. Tell B. That it was my decision to stay back, I couldn't let one of our Slayers in Training get killed. Go.

[Cora transports us back to England and to the Castle that is Serving as a Watcher and Slayer training house and School.]

(Kate) Zi, Where the hell are we?

(Buffy) Ziva, welcome back. I heard about the Vampires and the Ring of Amarra from Faith. We should get you settled in and then we can talk about this with Giles. Why'd you bring a member of the F.B.I.?

(Ziva) She is my Girlfriend, Don't worry she promises to keep all of this a secret. Right K?

(Kate) That's right. Everything I see and Hear here is Confidential.

(Giles) Smart girl. So what's this I hear about the Ring of Amarra? Apparently two new Vampires have it and Neither one is Angel. Where is Faith?

(Ziva) Protecting my team. It was her Decision and Idea, I wanted to stay behind and Protect them myself, Don't we have some more Slayers in D.C.?

(Giles) Yes we do. Temperance, Angela and their Watcher Cam. Who was your watcher Ziva?

(Ziva) Timothy McGee. Or Tim for short. I'll have to contact him to let him know where I am.

[AT NCIS]

(Tim) Ziva? Where are you?

{At the Watcher Gathering in England, Cora Teleported me here, Kate is with me. Um...Faith will be there shortly There are two Vampires there with the Ring of Amarra. I'm here with Buffy and Giles too.}

(Gibbs) Where's Agent David? Agent McGee!

(Tim) Um...Boss, I'm on the Phone right now. With England.

(Gibbs) Great, England Again. What'd you do now, Loose your Slayer again?

{Tim, You told him!}

(Tim) Ziva I had no choice. And I should be yelling at you For taking off with no notice. Did you at least take care of them?

{No Tim, The Ring of Amarra makes them UnKillable, At least until we get it off of them. Oh, Tell Tony that he's now a Watcher, It turns out that Kate here is also a Slayer.}

(Tim) Shit,

(Tony) Probie, Language.

(Tim) Couldn't Giles tell him?

{I'm sending Cora or Willow down to get the both of you. I'll see you both in a little while., Bye.}

(Tim) Bye Slayer.

[IN ENGLAND]

(Willow) I heard that last part of the Conversation, Who am I getting?

(Ziva) My watcher Tim and Kate's Watcher Tony. He's new so,

(Willow) I got it. Let's go Tara.

[Willow and Tara Teleport to NCIS and arrive in the Elevator. The Elevator stop's at the main level where the Bullpen is. Willow and Tara walk out and Run into an Older man that Willow can definately tell was in the Marines. He escorts them into the area with all the desks. Willow see's Tim sitting at one desk and across from him is a guy that she assumes is Tony.]

(Tara) H-hi. Tim, I've come to pick you and a Tony D-DiNozzo up and bring you back to England with us.

(Tim) Hey, Willow. and this must be Tara right?

(Tara) Th-that's C-correct, N-Now let's g-go. Where's T-Tony?

(Tim) Tony, get your butt over here. Hopefully I'll see you later Boss.

(Gibbs) You both better be careful.

(Tim) We will Boss. Let's go Guys.

[Tara and Willow Teleport them back to England and they end up in the Conservitory. Where Giles and the others are waiting for them.]

(Ziva) Welcome back Will, Tara. Hey Tim. and Tony. Welcome to the Wonderful World of Watchers. I'm going to show Kate the Wonderful World of Slayers. and Tim and Giles will give you a Tour of WatcherLand.

(Dawn) What about me Buff.? I'm a Watcher too. I'm Kennedy's Watcher. Dawn Summers Baby sister to Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I came up with the name WatcherLand. and SlayerVille. Which is Upstairs Second door to your Right. A.K.A. The Training Course and Track. The rest of the Slayeretts are there now. If you'd like to join them.

[Faith and the rest of the NCIS crew Appear in the Foyer.]

(Faith) Wait here while I find B.

(Vance) Who's B.? And where the hell are we?

(Ziva) Faith. Why are my Bosses here?

(Faith) Well, They kept going off in Different Directions and It was hard keeping track of them so I brought them here. To WatcherLand. Hey Red. hey Ter.

(Tara) H-hey Faith.

(Tony) Hey Boss, are you a Watcher Too? Where's your "Slayer"?

[Gibbs whacks DiNozzo aside the back of his head.]

(Tony) Sorry Boss. Hey Fornell, Don't you even think about it Probie.

(Ziva) Hey Tony, Didn't you stop to think that maybe you are the Probie here? I mean he has been a watcher longer then you.

(Tony) Shut up.

(Tim) Tony, I wouldn't. They get pissed off pretty easily. One wrong word.

(Ziva) And Bam, No more DiNozzo.

(Cam) You wanted us Mr. Giles?

(Giles) Yes, I did, How'd you get here so fast?

(Cam) Booth's sister is a Witch. and Zach here is Angela's Watcher.

(Zach) Looks like I'm not the only Newbie here.

(Tony) Shut it.

(Zach) Are we sure he absoloutly needs to be here Ma'm?

(Cam) Yeah, He's just a Jock, Most of us, If not all the rest of us are, Well we read most if not all of the Time, And I'm not talking Case Files either.

(Tony) I'll read if I want to read.

(Ziva) And You'll read if Your Slayer needs Information on a Demon. Like the Odan Tal.

(Tony) What're they some Starship Weirdos?

(Ziva) No. They are Demons, With Spines on their Faces on their backs, The Males cut off the Female's back Spines to make them More Obediant when they're almost Fully Grown, Our equivalent of a Nineteen Year old.

(Tony) That's mean. Whadda they look like?

(Ziva) They look like regular human Girls, Aside from the Spines. The ones on their faces make the Females look more Exotic.

(Dawn) How about we go on a Slaying Excursion? Ziva, you and Kate can come, and Choose three other Slayers. Other then Buffy and Faith.

(Ziva) Okay, Temperance, Angela, and Kensie. That work for you Kate?

(Kate) Yep. Let's go, Our watchers are coming too right?

(Dawn) That's right. They will be able to see how their Slayers do in a fight. With Vampires.

(Tony) Oooh scary.

(Ziva) This is no time for Stupid Sarchasm Tony. If a Vampire get's past me you better hope one of the other Slayers is there to get him or you will be a meal for a hungry Vampire.

[We all go out to a nearby Cemetary and we each find a Vampire to fight. I get an Ugly Red Headed Female. Ziva gets a Hispanic Female, Kensie get's an Ugly Platinum Blonde Female, Temperance get's a Bruinette Male, and Angela get's a Spiky Demon. A Male Odan Tal Demon. We all slay our Demons and then We go for a Jog around the neighborhood, Our Watchers join us, Or at least the ones who are able to keep up easily. Which surprisingly includes Tim. Tony isn't able to keep up. But the rest of the watchers are. I look at Ziva who's jogging beside me and she nod's, Then we speed up. Dawn, Kensie, Temperance, and Cam are able to keep up with us, So is a Mystery F.B.I. agent. He run's up until he's beside me and Ziva.]

(Booth) Hey, I'm Seely Booth. Apparently I'm a watcher.

(Ziva) Then where's your Slayer? And It's not me or Kate, Well, It might be Kate, If the Council doesn't like Tony for the Position. Which is very probbable.

(Booth) You speak like Bones.

[Giles run's in front of us, then stop's us, and tell's Tony to join us. he does and so does Tim.]

(Giles) You, Miss Todd, are going to have Mr. Booth here as your new Watcher, Mr. Dinozzo. You are relieved of Duty, You are definately not in the right Shape to be able to keep up with your Slayer. While Mr. Booth was able to catch up with your Slayer and her fellow Slayer, You were left behind in the dust. I am way older then you and I am still able to keep up with the younger Slayers. Miss David, Mr. McGee will still be your Watcher. Dismissed.

(Ziva) Toda, Misure Giles.

(Giles) Back to your Quarters for the night Slayers All, You got classes Tomorrow, As do your Witches. I had Abby teleported here by Cora and Nora. They're Identical Twins.

(Ziva) Abby's going to be our witch?

(Giles) Yes, she is. I'd also like to Introduce you two to Miss Kensie Blye, and her Watcher G. Callen. They're also new, and from L.A.

(Tim) I remember her.

[Kensie walks in and up to us.]

(Kensie) You should, You worked with us when you and Gibbs were Transported to LA.

(Buffy) How's Angel doing?

(Kensie) He's fine. Has some new employees. Cordelia, Fred, Wes, Gunn, Illyria, Doyle, and Spike. 


End file.
